Clichés are Clichés for a Reason
by Ichigo No Ki
Summary: Shuuhei recieves a Valentine's Day card from a secret admirer, and he's on a quest to find out who it's from. Yaoi. Oneshot. Renji x Shuuhei.


**This is just a little bit of Renji x Shuuhei Valentine's Fluff. I haven't found any Renji x Shuuhei's in english before, so I wrote one for my friend Mimi, 'cause we love this pairing. Anyway, if anyone else knows any other fics with this pairing, please let me know. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Dedication: Dedicated to Mimi - First Renji x Shuuhei! Happy Valentine's Day**

**

* * *

Clichés are Clichés for a Reason**

He stared down at the crooked heart in his hands; needless to say he was completely confused. It was Valentine's Day so the logical conclusion would be that this was supposed to be a Valentine. He stared down at the illegible scrawl on the red misshapen heart.

'_Dearest Shuuhei,_

_I'm not very good with words so I'm not going to pretend I am and write you some sort of sappy love poem. I'm just going to tell you straight._

_I'm in love with you. _

_Yours forever,_

_Your secret admirer.'_

His secret admirer? He hadn't noticed anyone admiring him; in all honesty he couldn't see who would. He wasn't overtly attractive…well, that was his opinion anyway and it's not like he stood out from the crowd. In Shuuhei's opinion, he was just plain old Shuuhei, average looks, amiable personality- certainly no one worth admiring

He sighed. He'd never had a valentine before; he didn't really know how to react. He lacked a certain amount of experience in the romance area and knowing someone was in love with him was completely new ground. He'd never really been in love either, he hadn't ever found that special someone who makes him fall head over heels, who gets his heart pounding whenever they're near, who makes his knees buckle and other such clichés. He just hadn't. How could someone feel that way about him?

Actually, that would be a complete and utter lie. There is someone makes him fall head over heels, who gets his heart pounding whenever they're near, who makes his knees' buckle, and other such clichés. Shuuhei didn't know how it happened it just did. These feelings came completely out of the blue and all he knew was that he suddenly started to realise how differently he acted around that certain someone. He would blush when they touched his hand, or he would suddenly feel self-conscious whenever they got too close. And although it was painfully unrequited, the feeling was kind of nice, and whenever he entertained the thought that his love might be returned…he just felt kinda ….perfect, like he was finally complete, that no one else in the world existed but those two alone. He smiled just thinking about the other. But yet Shuuhei knew it would never happen in a million years. And now this valentine meant that someone felt that way about _him. _He stood up, he really didn't want to reject anybody, he could just imagine the object of his affection doing that, and it didn't seem fun. He didn't want to cause anyone any sort of emotional pain, but he was in love with someone else, and whilst he doubted that this love would take him anywhere- it still wouldn't be fair to enter a relationship whilst your affection was focussed elsewhere.

He left his office and began walking absently along. Of course, he would need to figure out who sent it to him first. The Hand-writing did look vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't place it. It was this extremely untidy scrawl of which he could barely make out the different characters.

He was so absorbed in deciphering the valentine that he didn't realise when a certain, tall dark-haired captain strode around the corner, a huge pile of folders balancing precariously in his arms. Shuuhei had carried on walking too involved in his attempts to unlock his admirer's identity and so he walked straight into Kuchiki Byakuya, sending the massive pile of papers he was holding, flying.

"Kuchiki- taichou! I'm so sorry!" Shuuhei babbled mortified before dropping to his knees and gathering the scattered files.

"It's fine." Byakuya answered him helping the distracted Shinigami.

"No, I'm really sorry, forgive me, I was just a little distr…" he stopped picking up the folders. His eye had caught on one particular file which had been written in an extremely untidy scrawl of which you could barely make out the different characters. "Kuchiki-taichou, if you don't mind me asking who wrote that?" Shuuhei questioned, looking up at the sixth squad captain, his eyes shining with the hope that he was just seconds away from discovering his secret Valentine. Byakuya raised an eyebrow but decided to humour the younger Shinigami. He obviously wasn't himself today and Byakuya suspected he might be ill. He looked over at the messily written up report and clicked his tongue absently in annoyance he knew exactly who that Hand-writing belonged to, he was far too familiar with its innate illegibility.

"That would belong to my vice-captain." He sighed. The number of times he'd complained to Renji about his handwriting.

"Wait, that's Renji's Hand writing? You're sure?" Shuuhei questioned, his heart beating faster than he'd thought possible. Renji? Abarai Renji? The same Renji that made him fall head over heels, that got his heart pounding that made his knees buckle and other such clichés? Yes, Renji was the only he was hopelessly in love with. He'd pine over the red-headed vice-captain for months never believing for a second that Renji might reciprocate the feeling. But now the thought that Renji actually was the one who wrote this? It was that amazingly perfect feeling again, like he was complete and that no one else in the world existed but them.

"Undoubtedly. Why?" Kuchiki questioned but he was too late Shuuhei had already sprinted off down the hall. Byakuya blinked before shaking his head and wandering off to his original destination.

Shuuhei on the other hand was speeding his way to Renji's office, where Renji spent most of his time when not on a mission. All the while, his heart going into overdrive as a fresh wave of emotion overwhelmed him. Renji! It was Renji…no matter how many times he repeated that in his head, it still didn't sound right. As he drew nearer, he heard voices coming from inside the room.

"Why? Why did you convince me to do this?" He heard Renji's voice whine. Shuuhei stopped outside the door, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because you're in love with him, that's why." A familiar feminine voice floated through.

"But's it's such a cliché. A valentine? It'll never work. He probably doesn't feel the same anyway" Shuuhei inhaled sharply, so that confirms it. It was Renji who sent it. He hovered outside unsure of whether he should make his entrance or not. Eventually, he inhaled deeply and took a step into the room to see Kuchiki Rukia standing above Renji with her arms crossed a knowing look across her features.

"Renji, clichés are usually clichés for a reason." The Rukia replied, superiority evident in her voice. Shuuhei walked further into the room, revealing himself to the two occupants. Rukia smiled when she saw who it was and muttered a quiet "See?" to Renji. She nodded to Shuuhei respectably as she left, leaving Renji and Shuuhei alone.

They stared at each other awkwardly as a huge blanket of silence descended upon them.

"Er, Renji did you, um…" Shuuhei stuttered. He held up the valentine wordlessly not knowing how to go about asking. Renji stared at the valentine in mortification before nodding. "oh." They stood not knowing what to say. "Why did you…" Shuuhei trailed off blushing. He had no idea how to go from here; he just wished Renji would say something. His silent wish came true as Renji spoke.

"Erm, Cause I'm in love with you. Have been for a while now." He muttered the latter part. Shuuhei smiled, hearing Renji actually say that…..was just…he couldn't express the happiness that exploded in his chest at those words. Caught up in the immense surge of feelings, he let out a giddy laugh before kissing Renji firmly on the lips. Renji froze in shock as the object of his affection kissed him before reality set in and he realised that generally when a person you're attracted to is kissing you, you should kiss back. He pushed back against Shuuhei taking dominance of the kiss; he wrapped his arms around the other shinagami's waist, gently licking the others lips asking for entrance that was willingly granted. Shuuhei moaned as he felt the red-heads tongue pushing against his own, causing Renji to pull their bodies into closer proximity. Eventually, they pulled away, though only keeping a mere millimetre of distance between them.

"You mean you…" Renji half-questioned, his eyes flickered downwards to meet Shuuhei's. Shuuhei blushed a deep crimson, avoiding Renji's gaze.

"I love you too." He murmured. Renji smiled lightly and leant down and kissed him again; and all at once they felt perfect, like they were finally complete and like they were the only two people left in the world.

Well, you know what they say: clichés are clichés for a reason.

* * *

Reviews?

Spread the Renji/shuuhei love!

Ichigo No Kixxxx


End file.
